Funny Love Gone
by Whimsilicious
Summary: Garu's opportunity for honor has finally arrived in the form of a shady stranger who takes an interest in his skills. However, he is required to leave his dear home in order to fulfill his newfound duty, leaving a certain broken hearted maiden behind.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Pucca... That is all. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

For as long as anyone could remember, she was always chasing him. It was a very common sight to behold: One black blur, followed by another red blur hot on his heels; And in the end, the red blur would claim victory on her catch. It was not a hostile chase in pursuit of kill, but a hostile chase in pursuit of love.

Her name was Pucca, a carefree, 13-year-old delivery girl. His name was Garu, a determined, 15-year-old ninja.

These two young teenagers have known each other for three full years. Make that three dangerous years of sprinting, climbing, leaping, and struggling all for the sake of affection from a love-struck maiden. No force on earth could keep her away from the one and only person she loved. This was a fact that everyone in the village of Sooga knew to be very true.


	2. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

The sound of a blade slicing the air could be heard within the deep bamboo forest where Garu's abode was situated. The young ninja was doing his usual training with the usual trait of determination in his features. Unbeknownst to him, another young figure was observing him with keen eyes. He froze for a moment, feeling a somewhat familiar sensation, one he had felt many times before. Shaking it off, he returned to his sword training. Then through the empty air came a tiny giggle. Garu's eyes widened at the terrifying sound. He shifted his head in every direction in order to find the source of the disturbance. Left. Right. Up. Down. Behind? For some reason, dread filled him. Slowly and unwillingly looking back, his heart skipped a million beats at what he beheld. Yes, it was just as he predicted. The infatuated girl stood there with her signature toothy grin, bursting with overwhelmed love for the young and frightened ninja. A short peace fell between them before Garu took off into an immediate sprint through the bamboo trees. Giggling in delight, Pucca went after him at the same speed, anticipating her catch.

_Meanwhile, in the Sooga village…_

"Hey, Abyo!" The happy Ching greeted with a wave, skipping towards the young martial artist. "Have you seen Pucca anywhere? I asked her uncles and they didn't know anything."

"Ha! Beats me!" Abyo answered, blowing punches in the air with a few high kicks. "My only guess is that she's hunting down Garu as usual."

"Ah! That could be it!" Ching said giving a little pound to her palm in comprehension.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking vigorously around the village. However, the villagers remained indifferent and carried on with their daily activities without blinking.

"Heh heh, speak of the devil," Abyo snickered in amusement.

"Ah! There they are!" Ching pointed at the approaching cloud of smoke.

Garu's head was dripping with drops of sweat from the amount of sprinting he had done. Pucca on the other hand, looked completely normal with her usual grin and playful giggle. With inhuman capability, Pucca leapt into the air and landed with a rough pound on her prey.

"Good morning, Pucca! Good morning, Garu!" Ching saluted with a giggle.

Pucca waved happily in return while Garu laid defeated underneath Pucca, with a barely noticeable nod.

"Caught again, eh Garu?" Abyo sneered as he bent over to mock the down beaten ninja. "How do you expect to get stronger if you always let Pucca take advantage?"

Garu gave a half glare as if saying, "What do you expect? It's Pucca you're talking about."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of getting stronger," Abyo stood, realizing something. "Wasn't there that one mysterious wanderer who was accepting an apprentice? I heard he's extremely powerful and has defeated thousands of dangerous warriors without breaking a sweat!"

This sparked Garu's interest right away. Using as much strength as he could, he lifted Pucca off him and confronted Abyo in demand for more detail.

"Well, that's pretty much all I know," Abyo furrowed his thick brows in thought. "Except…"

Garu leaned forward in anticipation.

Abyo shifted his eyes sternly with a hushed intensity in his tone, "He's been lurking around these parts for sometime. I think he's beginning to wonder if the destined apprentice actually lives here. It could be someone from this village!"

Garu's eyes widened in stun. This could be his chance to become the greatest swordsman in existence and achieve his honor at last. He clenched his fist with a challenging gleam in his eye.

"I bet it's me!" Abyo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Who else is the best kung fu master in this village? Oh yeah! That's me! Hi-ya!" He tore off his shirt and proceeded with swift air punches and kicks, making some passer byes shake their heads wearily.

Ching giggled while watching Abyo in glee. Pucca tilted her head in wonder at Garu's fiery aura building around him.

During that time, a cloaked figure observed the four teenagers from a distance. One of them especially caught his attention. His narrowed eyes fixed themselves on the fifteen-year old boy.

"Garu, is it?"

Then like a gust of air, he vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: The New Apprentice<p> 


End file.
